The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to field effect transistors including at least one contoured channel and at least one planar channel and a method of manufacturing the same.
Extremely thin semiconductor on insulator (ETSOI) devices have drawn attention for their enhanced electrostatic properties. At tight gate pitches and aggressively scaled gate lengths, short channel effects and multiple threshold voltages can be problems for field effect transistors including multiple channels.